monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Daimyo Hermitaur
The Daimyo Hermitaur are large, red carapaceons that inhabit deserts and jungles. They are the slightly bigger, less aggressive cousin of the the Shogun Ceanataur and tend to be ignorant of their surroundings. A common variety near a desert oasis or the jungle shores, they leave their eggs under the protection of older Hermitaur siblings to fend for themselves. Daimyo Hermitaur carves are used to make Hermitaur armor, which is an excellent armor for tackling Lvl 2-4 Elder quests. Their armor primarily focuses on defensive protection, which is a reflection on the monster itself. It resides within a Monoblos skull, which the Daimyo Hermitaur utilizes for its own offensive and defensive purposes. When it hides within its shell, most enemy attacks will bounce straight off, but the Daimyo's shell can be broken with a hammer or hunting horn for extra rewards. When provoked, a Daimyo Hermitaur will attack with their powerful claws to knock hunters to the ground, ram into them backwards with the horn on their Monoblos skull, or fire powerful jets of water at them. Their hearing can be disturbed by a sonic bomb, but only when they have retreated into the safety of their shell. In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Daimyo Hermitaur has a new move; it wriggles its skull, then jumps backwards multiple times at the hunter. It is also able to jump in the air and then aim at the hunter as it falls. When weak, the Daimyo Hermitaur froths at the mouth with dark grey-purple bubbles, but when they are enraged they will bubble at the mouth like they normally do when preparing for a water jet attack. Getting Monoblos Heart From A Daimyo (MHF2 and MHFU only) *Step One. Get to Hi Rank Quests. *Step Two. Get a good hammer for Daimyo's. For example, Sanctioned Gunhammer or Onslaught Hammer. *Step Three. Go on the dual Daimyo quest in HR 4. *Step Four. ONLY attack the SHELL. Break it off until the horn breaks off. *Step Five. If you broke off both shells you'll have a good chance of getting one in the reward(Though, not always if unlucky). Trivia *The Daimyo (大名, daimyō?) were powerful territorial lords who ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings. The term "daimyo" literally means "great name". They were the most powerful feudal rulers from the 10th century to the early 19th century in Japan following the Shogun. From the shugo of the Muromachi period through the sengoku to the daimyo of the Edo period, the rank had a long and varied history. The term "daimyo" is also sometimes used to refer to the leading figures of such clans, also called "lord". It was usually, though not exclusively, from these warlords that a shogun arose or a regent was chosen. *Unlike the Shogun Ceanataur, its shell cannot break off completely. *To make a Daimyo Hermitaur drop a shiny, be in the same area without being seen. After a while, it will start eating. After it finishes, it will drop a shiny. *The Monoblos skull that the Daimyo Hermitaur use is strangely BIGGER than your average Monoblos head. *The Daimyo Hermitaur's two claws and shell can be broken for extra rewards. Its shell has two levels of destruction. The first one is when just the eye of the Monoblos shell breaks, exposing the Daimyo's brain, as well parts of the shell become chipped. The second and final one is when the horn of the Monoblos shell breaks and the entire shell looks rather damaged. For breaking the Daimyo's claws and shells you can get in the rewards the following: *Hermitaur armor usually boast defensive skills such as the Guard skill tree, as well as the Defense Up skills. Most beginner lance users may want to use this armor to take advantage of the lances' superior Guarding abilities. =See Also= *Hermitaur *Shogun Ceanataur *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Category: Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Carapaceons